1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and processes for the promotion of the healing of skin tissue by increasing tissue oxygenation through and over the skin tissue under non-hyperbaric conditions.
2. Background of the Invention.
The integrity of local skin microcirculation and appropriate levels of skin oxygenation are critical factors in the maintenance of tissue integrity and in the promotion of wound healing. A common method used to increase skin tissue oxygenation involves hyperbaric oxygen therapy (“HBOT”). However, although HBOT may be efficient in some instances in increasing tissue oxygenation, it remains a cumbersome treatment option, and its use is limited to no more than a few hours per week. Additionally, some commonly observed side effects resulting from use of HBOT include e.g., ear and sinus trauma, oxygen toxicity to the central nervous system and to pulmonary tissue, and acceleration of cataract maturation.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device that can treat oxygen deprived tissue in an efficient and cost-effective manner, and which reduces the risk of the occurrence of certain side effects associated with the use of HBOT-based treatment methods.